The Music of League of Legends
The Music of League of Legends is an amalgamation of every song released officially by Riot Games Inc. through the means of music Albums or direct internet viewing. Previously, every song was posted on LoLSoundcloud.com, but the official site for all of their albums can be found here. During PAX East 2015, Riot did a panel specifically for League music, including some orchestral and vocal performances. __TOC__ Production Albums Vol.1= Music of League - Volume 1 ;Released: January 27th, 2015 Music of League - Volume 1 Out Now ;Genre: Orchestral, Rock. ;Production Notes ;Tracks ;Details }} }} }} }} }} |-|Pentakill Vol.1= Smite and Ignite ;Genre * Heavy Metal * Rock ;Released * 03-June-2014 The time has come. The era of metal has begun. After devastating Runeterra with their ear-splitting riffs and ground-pounding rhythms, the metal monolith that is Pentakill has finally reached our shores. and , their debut album, is available now. But Pentakill's not just in your ears, destroying your minds. Either way, crank the volume up to 11 and get your metal hands ready, because it's time to rock out! \m/ ;Tracks ;Lyrics |align = center|content= ;First Verse: : Fellow armsmen, I ask you: : "Will you follow me tonight to break their spine, : and reclaim what once was mine?" : Those cravens, backstabbed me, deceived me. : Never shall I tolerate their crimes again. : Now let the hunt begin (yeah!) : Seven thousands souls, scared and daunted, such a tale of woe. : Not too long ago, this village was a golden scene of hope. ;Chorus: : Call down the reckoning, : to bring back hope and peace, restore our gloria, : to live forever (yeah!) : Bring down the dark regime, : I know how to unleash eternal power, : lead us to order. : I am the ! (yeah!) : I am the Lightbringer! ;Second Verse: : Now listen, fellow warriors, I ask you: : "Should my campaign come to an end?" : There's way more to avenge (woah!) : Fifteen million souls, living in this realm without much hope, : not too long ago, this kingdom was a golden state of hope. : (Yeah! Ah, ah, ah, ah, oh!) ;Chorus: : Call down the reckoning, : to bring back hope and peace, restore our gloria, : to live forever (yeah!) : Bring down the dark regime, : I know how to unleash eternal power, : lead us to order. : I am the Lightbringer! ;Bridge: : (Woah!) Call down the reckoning, : bring back hope and peace, restore our gloria, : to live forever. ;Chorus: : Call down the reckoning, : to bring back hope and peace, restore our gloria, : to live forever. : Bring down the dark regime, : I know how to unleash eternal power, : lead us to order. : I am the Lightbringer! }} |align = center|content= ;First Verse: : (Yeah!) Fighting shadows, : in their . : the wicked , : and unleash my might. ;Chorus: : When we face our final hour in the darkest rift. : Come what ever may, I'll be the death of you. : After channeling my power, your end will be swift. : Now there's nothing in my way, you'll feel my ! ;Second Verse: : Clashing minions, : ravaged fields of war. : Manifest my dominion, : total chaos restored. ;Chorus (x2): : When we face our final hour in the darkest rift. : Come what ever may, I'll be the death of you. : After channeling my power, your end will be swift. : Now there's nothing in my way, you'll feel my deathfire grasp! }} |align = center|content= }} |align = center|content= ;First Verse: : (Woah, yeah, yeah!) : No matter how hard they fight today (yeah!) : No matter how much honor they display. : We'll dominate. : Spells of war, hear my call, help me take them down. ;Chorus: : They'll hear my deadly : Right before they die. : This melody seeks a new victim, : let it penetrate their mind. ;Second Verse: : I will one more life to them all, : and their will crumble under all of my force. : They'll fall, let's make them crawl. : And when we finally meet their king, : There will be no for him, : We shall end it all (woah, yeah, yeah!) ;Chorus: : They'll hear my deadly last whisper, : Right before they die. : This melody seeks a new victim, : Let it penetrate their mind. }} |align = center|content= }} |align = center|content= ;First Verse: : My king, my king, how was I supposed to know that : everyone will falter when you die. : And as we speak, the army of our enemies : is approaching our gates, we cannot fly. ;Second Verse: : Behold, my son, : There's a way to save you all, : Don't you despair, don't be petrified. : There is an armor, ancient magic made it strong, : and you shall wear it when you face the fight. ;Chorus: : This harness will guide us through dangerous night, : it humbles the foe with its grace. : The will help us prevail and survive, : our deadliest fate we embrace (woah!) ;Third Verse: : Well done, my son, it's the way to save you all, : but don't you think the realm's been purified. : Creatures of darkness are still longing for your fall, : Keep them in thrall, it's time to and . ;Chorus: : This harness will guide us through dangerous night, : it humbles the foe with its grace. : The thornmail will help us prevail and survive, : our deadliest fate we embrace. ;Bridge: : My king, my king, how was I supposed to know that : everyone will falter when you die. ;Chorus: : This harness will guide us through dangerous night, : it humbles the foe with its grace. : The thornmail will help us prevail and survive, : our deadliest fate we embrace. ;Outro: : My son, them all! }} |align = center|content= }} ;Production Notes : Christian 'Praeco' Linke - guitar, mixing, programming, producer : Dan Negovan - additional programming, arrangement on : Danny 'LADecay' Kim - drum recording producer : Danny Lohner - producer & mixing on : - keyboards, synthesizers : Eugene 'kyugene' Kang - bass : Frank Rosato - drum recording engineer : Gregg Bissonette - drums : Hollywood Scoring Orchestra on : Jason 'chupacobbler' Willey aka ProtoShredanoid - guitar : - vocals on and : Kyle 'anvilanche' Leary - epic voice of doom on 'The Prophecy' : Lisa 'Saiyaka' Thorn - vocals on : Noah Gladstone - contractor on : Oliver 'Otown' Chipping - whispers of death on : Sebastien 'Chemicalseb' Najand - djembe : - vocals on and : All music and lyrics written by Riot Games Inc. : Engineered, produced and mixed at Riot Games Inc. in Santa Monica, CA : Mastered by Troy Glessner : Special thanks and fist-bumps to all the metalheads in the League of Legends community! }} |-| Pentakill Vol.2= Grasp of the Undying ;Genre * Heavy Metal * Rock ;Released * 03-August-2017 The time has come. The era of metal has begun. After devastating Runeterra with their ear-splitting riffs and ground-pounding rhythms, the metal monolith that is Pentakill has reached our shores for a second comming. 10 new tracks of face-melting metal is available now. But Pentakill's not just in your ears, destroying your minds. Either way, crank the volume up to 11 and get your metal hands ready, because it's time to rock out! \m/ ;Tracks ;Lyrics |align = center|content= :Cut down, one by one :No sound remains :Don’t fear if death finds you, this day :Are you with me :Let us savor the pain :Do you hear the distant sound :Calling your name :In time, all of us are forgotten :The ones that don’t belong to the pages of history :But as my forefathers, I take to the open seas :And as long before, I follow and don’t ask more :Passed down, long before, the stories of old :This time, I will not be forgotten :I won’t be towed along with the feeble and the enemy :But as my forefathers, I take to the open seas :And as long before, I follow and don’t ask more :Passed down, long before, the stories of old :And won’t be called upon }} |align = center|content= :Blinded by hate brought by the fall :As I swear death to all :You will feel my vengeance :As I claim your mortal soul :I will punish and destroy :Those responsible for this ploy :I will seek a thousand deaths :I will bring a thousand years of war :All that I had taken away :My home is gone, and my love ones slain :For every sleep claims a piece of me :Every waking moment, every single dream :As the masses came :Like a shadow through this land :They laid siege to all we ever had :I stood strong, I was honor bound :I stand defiant, I stand ever proud :I am the chosen :I am the guardian, the guardian :Now I seek the blood of those :Who claimed the innocent :I will hunt the enemy to the last :I will banish and rejoice :The final breath of foes :You will see what you have made :You will see what I have finally become :All that I had laid to the waste :My spirit broken and just memories remain :For every day claims a piece of me :Every waking hour claims my inner peace :My inner peace :As the masses came :Like a shadow through this land :They laid siege to all we ever had :I stood strong, I was honor bound :I stand defiant, I stand ever proud :I am the chosen :I am the guardian, the guardian }} |align = center|content= :The unknown terror :That stood alone :Passed from the days of the early suns :Through worlds of lost belief :Laid waste and buried deep :Summoned to be set up to fall :But there’s no fear That lives inside this soul :Inside this world :There is no way back to forgiving us :Undone, deliverer :The sinful and the saviors of the innocent :And so :Keepers of old :Keep us from cold :Let us fight once more :Till our honor is restored :The unknown terror :That lives below :Breaths the flames from the dying suns :And lives to wake the dying ones :The dying ones :The dying ones :(The dying ones) :(The dying ones) :Inside this world :There is no way back to forgiving us :Undone, deliverer :The sinful and the saviors of the innocent :And so :Keepers of old :Keep us from cold :Let us fight once more :Till our honor is restored }} |align = center|content= :Beyond the lands of dreams :I hear the call of riches :Word of waters blessed unnatural :Granting power of gods to men :Under the distant sun is my calling :I walk the lands :That death cannot conquer :And through the unforgiving worlds :The battle lays in wait :Seeking the way :That leads me to the power of the edge :The edge :I'm living and dying a thousand lives :And it’s taken its toll on me this time :The edge cares not so why should I :Because I breath the air of immortals :And I'll be the true invincible :The edge is my destiny :So far from home I'm reeling :I've seen the fall of friends :The end of the road approaching :I will have my victory :I will not cease to be :You will not ever stop me :I won't give up the dream :You cannot ever stop me :Seeking the way :That leads me to the power of the edge :I'm living and dying a thousand lives :And it’s taken its toll on me this time :The edge cares not so why should I :Because I breath the air of immortals :And I'll be the true invincible :The edge is my destiny :I'm living and dying a thousand lives :And it’s taken its toll on me this time :The edge cares not so why should I :Because I breath the air of immortals :And I'll be the true invincible :The edge is my destiny :My destiny :My destiny :My destiny :My destiny }} |align = center|content= :Is there reason, in this life :We call our own :So many misguided visions :And trusting deceit :And in our shallow pursuit of truth :We lost ourselves :May the storms gather :May the cinders roam :Those that will die will still remember :You drank deep and you paid the price :(What did you think you would find) :Answer the dark whisper :And you will tear this world apart :Our world apart :When the walls came down :We we’re left abandoned here :There's no soul inside us :We're just all flesh and bone :To wander the dead lands forever :Will we ever get the chance :Will we ever get the chance :To show them :So many forgotten and we live on :In the city that once was timeless :You drank deep and you paid the price :(What did you think you would find) :Answer the dark whisper :And you will tear this world apart :Our world apart :You will tear this world apart }} |align = center|content= :Is that all you’ve got to say :Cause this is not another game :Not one that you wanna play :Step, by step, by step :Death march to your grave :Is that all you’ve got to say :Cause this is not another game :Not one that you wanna play :Step, by step, by step :Death march to your grave :There’s no one left you can blame :A lonely war dance of pain :Step, by step, by step :Death march to your grave :Is that all you’ve got to say :Is that all you’ve got to say :Step, by step, by step :Death march to your grave }} |align = center|content= :Cast down the weak :Those who deceived us :Those who would let us burn :Liars and cheats :Brittle and weak :Another day will come :Crawling on your knees right to the end :I let you pretend you had your last days :Calling for me to disappear :I cannot be so easily sent forth :As you descended on them :You carry their memories of endless pain :As remnants to their end :One after one :You sever them, sever them :Sever :Sever, sever your demons deep within :A shadow that’s been long instilled :Cast down the weak :Those who deceived us :Those who would let us burn :Liars and cheats :Brittle and weak :Another day will come :Torment so easily dispensed :You tried to break our will but you failed :Calling the serpentine flame :Until we were just dust and remains :As you descended on them :You carry their memories of endless pain :As remnants to their end :One after one :You sever them, sever them :Sever :Cast down the weak :Those who deceived us :Those who would let us burn :Liars and cheats :Brittle and weak :Another day will come :Cast down the weak :Those who would flee us :Those who would let us burn :Liars and cheats :Feeble and weak :I see them :Another day will :Another day will :Another day will come }} |align = center|content= :Up here on the roof of the world :Up here on the roof of the world :Long have we sought to ascend this place :A life of servitude to omens :The elders have promised us long before :With evil banished to the wastelands :Hands of the chosen will extend to us :Upon the roof of this world :Distant voices calling for the final fight :We will answer with victory :Long have we fought for these lands :In the shadows and the stories of the promised light :Now to take our place beyond :Up here on the roof of the world :Up here on the roof of the world :Where we are sworn to guard no more :Up here on the roof of the world :Long have we fought to protect this place :These haunted dreams never ending :Clinching to the promises of life reborn :Upon the roof of this world :Distant voices calling for the final fight :We will answer with victory :Long have we fought for these lands :In the shadows and the stories of the promised light :Now to take our place beyond :Here on the roof of the world :In the cradle of the storms :Where vengeful winds cut to the bone :And there's no turning back :(Here on the roof of the world) :(Here on the roof of the world) :(Here on the roof of the world) :Up here on the roof of the world :Up here on the roof of the world :Where we are sworn to guard no more :Up here on the roof of the world }} |align = center|content= :A forgotten place inside the lonely tower :Tear it down with a metal roar :The war eternal, I assail the unassailable :A second release unhaunted by my past :Beneath the marshlands :Calling forth the night :Buried deep a weapon forged in fire :Fathers and sons their kin laid to waste :(An evil is renewed) :Light up :The night with flames and cinder :For I am renewed :(Down in flames) :(Feel the kick and watch them burn) :Light up :Caught in the crossfire Overwhelming firepower :(Now return to hell) :(In a firestorm) :Out with the old :In with the new world order :Die or obey the choice is yours :Undetected, into the spider’s web :Taking it apart slowly piece by piece :Find a shadow to hide me, and I wait :Tricksters and spellweavers beware :With this flame I culled the weak :Made my nation strong again :Well now they're all dead and gone :Dead and gone :With this blade :I call the weak :Make my nation strong again :Beneath the marshlands :Calling forth the night :Buried deep a weapon forged in fire :Fathers and sons, their kin laid to waste :(An evil is renewed) :Light up :The night with flames and cinder :For I am renewed :(Down in flames) :(Feel the kick and watch them burn) :Light up :Caught in the crossfire :Overwhelming firepower :(Now return to hell) :(In a firestorm) }} |align = center|content= }} ;Production Notes and Orchestration on : Bob 'robesman' DeBelina – Production Coordinator : Christian 'Praeco' Linke – Executive Producer, Engineer : Danny Lohner aka Renholdër – Production, Mixing, and Vocals on : Dzijan Emin - Orchestration on : Eugene 'kyugene' Kang – Bass Guitars : Jason 'chupacobbler' Willey aka ProtoShredanoid – Lead Guitars : Joe 'Keytar Dragon' Atlan – Keyboards, Piano : – Vocals on , , , , and : F.A.M.E.'S. Macedonian Symphonic Orchestra & Choir – Orchestra and Choir on and strings on : Mike 'PitmanDrums' Pitman – Producer, Drums, Rhythm Guitars, Lead Guitars, Acoustic Guitars, and Synths : Noora Louhimo – Vocals on and : Per Johansso'''n – Vocals on and : '''Richard 'RickyTee' Thomson – Drums, Rhythm Guitars, Acoustic Guitars, Lead Guitars & Synths : Scott Kirkland - Production and Mixing on , Synths on : Smiley Sean – Drum Recording & Engineering : Tommy Lee - Drums on : Viranda 'Viranimal' Tantula – Creative Director, Producer :All Music & Lyrics written by Pentakill. :Engineered and Produced by Riot Games in Los Angeles, CA and London, UK. :Mixed and Mastered by Jacob Hansen. }} |-|Warsongs= Warsongs ;Released: January 14, 2016 Warsongs ;Genre: Dubstep. ;Tracks ;Details More than Game Music: Making Warsongs BY RUMTUMTUMMERS More than Game Music: Making Warsongs Music has the power to tell incredible stories, and we’ve always been interested in finding new and exciting opportunities that harness this power. Smite and Ignite was a celebration of all things metal. DJ Sona was our way of exploring music that impacts gameplay (and vice-versa). So when we finished work on The Music of League of Legends, Vol 1. and started thinking about our next project, we knew we wanted to go big. Riot Records, our internal name for “the team that does album stuff,” had just the idea: an album that could serve as the soundtrack to the 2016 ranked season. ;Playlist origins Warsongs is meant to be music that amps players up for League and puts them in the ladder-climbing mindset. Riot Records producer Tyler Eltringham explains its origin: “We released a metal album, and a soundtrack. So then everyone started thinking, ‘Okay, what next? What’s the next big idea?’” Those conversations took the the team toward the idea of an album designed to evoke a feeling of competitiveness and forward momentum. “What, we asked, would inspire players to push harder, to queue again?” ...Riot Records actively looks for musicians who love games and can find inspiration in League for these cool collaborations. Electronic music felt like the natural choice, both because of its popularity in the League community and because of the number of EDM artists with close ties to games and gaming culture. “We’ve seen so many streamers listening to EDM while they stream,” says Eltringham, “and we knew there were tons of artists in EDM who are either huge League fans or huge gamers. It already feels like a natural part of the game.” Dev manager Toa Dunn adds, “A lot of EDM musicians trace their influences back to hearing music in games—it seemed cool to have it all loop back around on itself this way.” “Besides, part of what makes Riot Records unique as a team,” says Eltringham, “is that most of the effort is focused on finding people to work with externally. We have amazing in-house composers working on music for the game, but Riot Records actively looks for musicians who love games and can find inspiration in League for these cool collaborations.” With the genre decided, the Riot Records team was ready to move into production. ;For games, but not for a game The team started by building a list of potential artists for the project. Says Dunn, “It was basically a blue-sky collection of people we’d love to work with.” From there, the team vetted each artist based on their gamer creds, musical style, and understanding of the project. Dunn says that the team asked questions like: “Do they play League, are they part of gaming culture, do they ‘get’ the League community? Will this person be accessible, and does it feel like an authentic fit?” What would be the point if artists were forced to match some sound the team imagined? It would be an insane waste of talent and probably would limit the album, quality-wise. Eltringham emphasizes the importance of finding artists with genuine connections to gaming, saying, “It wasn’t about finding big names for the big names. It had to be musicians who really connected to what Warsongs was trying to do, who had a sense of ‘This is how music gets me excited and hyped when I play games I love.’” The team also placed a big emphasis on the idea of variety—with “EDM” being more of an umbrella term than an actual genre, it was important that Warsongs run the stylistic gamut from big room anthems to dirtier dubstep, progressive house, and more. “Good gaming music to one person might be the opposite to another,” says Dunn, “so the team focused on sound diversity within the album.” The Riot Records team also stresses the importance of letting each artist’s sound shine through in their tracks. “It was tricky,” says Dunn. “A lot of artists are used to working with companies who are like, ‘Take this and make a video game song.’ That wasn’t the goal here.” Artists needed to take the core idea and run with it for Warsongs to hit its full potential. "What would be the point if artists were forced to match some sound the team imagined?" Eltringham adds. "It would be an insane waste of talent and probably would limit the album, quality-wise.” ;Getting hype Riot Records designed Warsongs from its foundation to be something that exists outside of League while still being inextricably connected to it. “It would be so cool if players take the album and bring it outside of the game, to their workouts or wherever they need to feel amped,” Eltringham says, “and to have this very League thing end up in places far beyond a second monitor or tab.” Riot Records, as a team, is just hopeful that players like the album as much as they do, and that it provides players the extra energy they need to climb the ranked ladder. “If you go to a basketball game, you hear jock jams, right? Those songs say, ‘It’s game time.’ Hopefully, Warsongs can be that for League—fuel for the fire,” says Dunn. See Also * The main Pentakill article. Links * Official Soundcloud channel References Category:Audio